Unforgotten Event
by KenNan73888
Summary: One day, Billy and Mandy was fighting for Grim scythe when all of a suddenly, they were put under a curse. The curse cannot be undone, to what Grim had putted. The scythe been going crazy since Grim execution day. The day of that incident...


_In Billy room, Billy and Mandy struggled to take advantage of Grim scythe. Ever since Grim left to clean throughout the house, Billy and Mandy saw his scythe and took this opportunity to use it. Grim had forgotten to put his scythe away, so he returns the room but was surprised at the two children. They were fighting for his scythe, which somehow they had triggered it._

 **Grim**  
Let go of me scythe before—

 _Grim could not finish his sentence when smoke is forming from the scythe. He recognizes that spell, a curse that force two people to be together all eternity, then it will continue throughout their next life. The smoke swirl around them as a chain lock their hands together. Mandy saw the chain as it disappeared, which Billy was too distracted to notice. When it was over, Mandy forcibly takes the scythe then throw it at Grim._

 **Mandy**  
Grim, what just happened?

 **Grim**  
You two are putting under a curse. [ _Turn into a dark tone_ ] The curse of marriage.

 **Billy**  
[ _Barge into the conversation_ ] What? Marriage? Mandy and I are married?

 **Grim**  
[ _Roll his head toward him_ ] Yes, Billy. [ _Irritatedly sigh_ ] You and Mandy are married

 **Billy**  
[ _Put both hands up_ ] Woohoo! Mandy and I will be together forever! [ _Jump out of the window_ ]

 **Grim**  
[ _Mandy lift one eyebrow then her attention back at him_ ] I know what you're thinking, but the curse cannot be undone. The past generations, many others tried to undo the curse, however, it never was accomplished.

 **Mandy**  
How does the curse work? Any side effects?

 **Grim**  
The curse tied you two together for all eternity then carry to the next life. I can't say that it'll carry to the next life because you two are immortal.

 _When he mentions them being immortal, he literally means they will live all eternity. It happened seven months ago, the day of his execution. They drag him through the lava to the Underworld Court, forcing him to his knee. Roy Spleen made his way to the high chair as he pulls a piece of paper in front of the desk. He clears his throat, bringing everyone attention in the court._

 **Judge Roy Spleen**  
For one and a half years, we see that you, [ _Point the hammer at Grim_ ] Grim, had become softer over the years. Your job performance is lacking, which you missed two or more that suppose to reap. Not only that, you use your power to bid two human children. You brought humiliation to yourself. After your execution, you will soon replace a much younger and powerful reaper. [ _Eyes scan throughout the courtroom_ ] Does anyone had anything to say?

 **Fred Fredburger**  
[ _Raise his hand_ ] I like nachos and...and yogurt.

 **Judge Roy Spleen**  
Yes, we know you do. Now, prepare to exterminate his existence!

 _Out of nowhere, a lightning strike in the courtroom. Stand on the spot where the lightning strike was Mandy and Billy, with them was Lord Pain. Grim was surprised, he never thought they would save him. His eyes became teary for the friendship they hold, even if they treated him more like a servant._

 **Mandy**  
Let go of Grim, you repetitious pig.

 **Billy**  
[ _Wave at Grim_ ] Grim, we're going to save your butt!

 **Mandy**  
Pain, remove everyone out of our way.

 **Lord Pain**  
As you wish, your mistress.

 _Lord Pain swing his mace through the security, making a path for Billy and Mandy to pass. They run through the court while dodging every single monster that tried to capture them. It made Roy Spleen furious._

 **Judge Roy Spleen**  
Exterminate him already!

 _The two execution bring their staff out and point the tip directly at Grim. The tip of the staff began to glow, sending a strong beam him as he faces his faith. In the way on the executor spot, Mandy and Billy had already got there but they were not ready their outcome. The beam exterminates both Billy and Mandy, they were in front of Grim as they tried to free him. Grim could not believe what he had seen, the two kids he hated the most had died. It would bring the joy that he was free, but not like this, not in this kind of situation. Everyone in the courtroom went silent as they face two children that are gone, completely exterminate out of existence._

 **Judge Roy Spleen**  
Er...let's continue the execution.

 **Grim**  
No! [ _Stand up and give Roy Spleen a deadly glare_ ] Two children whole existence had completely wipe. That's including their soul.

 **Judge Roy Spleen**  
Like I said, Grim, you're getting soft.

 **Grim**  
Soft? Are you calling me soft? When I murdered thousands of people for fun, you take me away and judge me to be guilty. [ _The court began to mumble about Roy Spleen decision_ ] You're the one told me to stay with the children. If I don't, it's against the law. How could I be softer when I'm following your dumb law.

 **Judge Roy Spleen**  
I'm the law and I made the decision.

 **Grim**  
[ _Went completely emotionless_ ] What did you say?

 **Judge Roy Spleen**  
You heard me, Grim. Prepare the execution!

 _Throughout Grim life, he carried the word 'death' on his back, but he had never felt this much rage in his entire life. The law and his former job become meaningless, and he had enough of the decision they are pushing him toward. He follows every single thing they want, but they backlash it back to him. Oh...the feeling. How he felt the urge to slaughter them all. Tiny little pieces. Unfortunately for his urge, he felt something instead of rage dragging him down. It was coming from his scythe, where the giant fly is guarding it, besides the judge. He could hear the scythe sing to him, asking him to seek its full power._

 _The executions were about to use their staff when all of sudden, the cry of pain coming from the giant fly. The scythe that once solid had turned into liquid, attacking and slaughter the giant fly. Roy Spleen felt scared that it would come to him next, then it quickly lashes onto Grim, sinking inside of him. The monsters in the courtroom watching when Grim merge with the scythe. The two executions were too terrified that they run away from the area. Grim had finally merged with the scythe, giving a tall blackhead man. He breaks the chains then move his eyes toward Roy Spleen, making his heart beats fast._

 **Grim**  
Roy Spleen. [ _Tasting the sound of the name_ ] How we want to slaughter you. You dare taken away what we care the most, our friends. We have no choice to bring them back to life if meaning to turn them into immortal.

 _Grim face one of his hand at the spot where Billy and Mandy exterminate. His hand tries to clutch, forcing two little molecules to form. One transform into an arm then it stretches out, same goes to the other, pulling itself to a whole body. The two slowly overcome into people Grim recognize, Billy and Mandy had brought back to life. There they are, lying on their unconscious._

 **Judge Roy Spleen**  
G-Grim, you dare, you dare goes again, against the court.

 **Grim**  
[ _Smirk_ ] Maybe we are. What are you going do about it? Because... [ _Look around the courtroom_ ] It's a great stretch on these security dummies. Unless you... [ _Chuckle_ ] Want a taste of our power you so complaining a while ago. We love the taste of soul, so give us some.

 **Judge Roy Spleen**  
[ _Stare at him then sigh in defeat_ ] You're, you're free. You can...have your job back.

 **Grim**  
[ _The scythe leak out from his body and into his hand, transforming back into its original form_ ] Woah, the tension I'm feeling the room. Made me forget what happened when I'm in the form. [ _Use his scythe to lift the two kids in the air_ ] Charles, take us home.

 **Lord Pain**  
[ _Salute_ ] Yes, sir.

 _No one speak or say anything, they watch Grim as he made his way through the court. Lord Pain point his mace up in the sky, opening a gate portal that sucks them inside. The monsters in the underworld spread the news, reminding themselves that Grim true power is hidden. He presents his power in the courtroom, proving who is in control. That made his day, Grim felt proud of the respect he was giving, except toward the two kids he was serving._

 _Grim smile at the fond memories as he was standing in front of Mandy, continue converse about the curse. Mandy knows that Billy and she were immortal and reminding about that incident was too much._

 **Mandy**  
I don't care. It's better than being with Irwin. [ _Stare at the scythe then back at him_ ] Your scythe been going crazy, since that day.

 **Grim**  
Yes, I know. It haven't been acting on its own until now. [ _Observe his scythe while smoothing it_ ] Oh, almost forgot, the curse will change a person personality, especially males. Males tend to be overprotective toward their partners.

 **Mandy**  
[ _Cross her arms_ ] Billy is too stupid.

 **Grim**  
[ _Shrug_ ] We will never know. Remember, [ _Glare_ ] don't try to touch me scythe again. Remind Billy that too.

 _The next day, Billy and Mandy stand outside and wait for the school bus. Irwin walks by and stand next to them, waiting for the bus too._

 **Irwin**  
[ _Approach Billy_ ] Hey Billy, heard you're going to transfer a middle school far away. Where is the place, yo?

 **Billy**  
Megaville.

 **Irwin**  
Hmm, never heard that place before.

 **Mandy**  
The school is Megaville Mid High, [ _Grabbing one of Billy's arms as she glare_ ] both of us will transfer there.

 **Irwin**  
What? This isn't fair, yo. My sweet little princess will transfer somewhere far away, from my beautiful eyes. [ _Fall to his kne_ e] Why can't we be together in this life?

 _At the house of Mandy after that occurrence, Grim laugh really hard on the couch. He could not believe what he heard from Mandy as she stands there angrily at the situation. She holds her anger, hoping it passes when Grim calm down._

 **Grim**  
Ha... [ _Wipe tears from his face while trying to sit straight_ ] I love how you're protective of Billy when... [ _Hold his laugh_ ] it's Irwin... [ _Taking a deep breath_ ] Okay, okay, I'm fine. Back to the main topic. [ _Clear his throat_ ] You lied that you're transferring with Billy?

 **Mandy**  
My mind wasn't thinking straight, Billy being transferred. How it made me insane without him. And him being with others, I don't know what say. [ _Watch her hands as she clinched it_ ] The curse affects me more than I thought.

 **Grim**  
Can I ask something?

 **Mandy**  
Go on.

 **Grim**  
How do you feel when I'm near with Billy?

 **Mandy**  
I...feel neutral.

 **Grim**  
Meaning it depends on the people. However, I think it would be best if you transfer with Billy. I don't want to see buildings burning down.

 **Mandy**  
I'll talk with my parents.

 **Grim**  
Of course, your parents. They will listen to whatever you desire.

 _Mandy did talk with her parents and did let her transfer to the school, which they felt so relief without her presence. The school they are transferring had their own dorm for both middle and high school._


End file.
